Undead
by mirandapaige812
Summary: Maka finds Lord Death's son on the side of the road. She takes him back to the DWMA where people are trying to figure out what caused the Zombie outbreak, and these zombies are not like Sid. Does the Spartoi squad and their newest addition know their family members as well as the think, or will one of them play a bigger role in this? KiMa pairing. Rated T for gore and language
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Chapter 1 - Prologue: My Fault**

"Shit!" Maka screamed as she swerved to avoid a straggler. The car almost flipped but she quickly regained control thanks to her experience.

"Maka," a voiced yelled through the radio on the passenger seat. "How's it coming? We need you here pronto, they're starting to get closer."

Maka grabbed the radio, "I'm on my way, Soul, and I can only go so fast when these fuckers are clogging up the streets. I got the blood and poured it into the trunk, I'll release the plugs when I get near. I found a radio station that's still working, too, so I'll start blasting it after I pull the plugs." She replied while speeding down the deserted highway, making her way to the gigantic grocery store. She was already being chased by a horde of walkers, but if she sped up she would have enough time to hop out and pull the plugs on the holes the drilled in the trunk. She stepped on the gas and quickly went from around 50 to 80 miles per hour. She continued for about 3 minutes before slamming on the breaks and hopping out of the, what Maka calls, "shit-brown" SUV-made-convertible to pull the plugs. An SUV for hauling and a convertible for easy entrance, it took them forever to saw the roof off.

"Ugly ass car," She muttered under her breath while wrenching the several washrags from the holes. Thick, clumpy, rotten blood that she stole from an abandoned blood drive leaked out. Ironically, the outbreak came right when an earthquake hit the east coast, so blood drives had opened up all around. She turned and saw the walkers had stopped about 50 feet away and were sniffing the air. When some of them started snapping their attention towards her, she sprinted to the front of the car and hopped in the driver's seat. She floored it and the tires squealed in protest while the car lurched forward.

"Maka we can hear the car in the distance, why isn't the radio on?" Soul questioned through the radio.

"Do you want me to get trapped between two hordes that are attracted to the noise?" She yelled back. "I swear, Soul, sometimes I- wait… what the fuck?"

"What? What is it? Are you ok!?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine don't have a cow. I have to go," Maka said, all the while staring at the human walking down the side of the highway with a camping backpack*. She started slowing down enough to where the car wouldn't flip when she slammed on the brakes next to him. As she was slowing down she noticed him reach into his pockets and when she slammed on the brakes he pulled out twin pistols.

"What do you want?" The raven-haired boy asked. He had the peculiar stripes on the side of his head and stunning golden eyes. Maka was unfazed by his good looks, for she had a serious distrust in men other than her weapon, Soul, and childhood best-friend, Black Star.

"Get in," she replied while opening the door.

"And why the fuck would I do that?"

"Because, if you don't get in now, I'll leave you here and you'll get eaten by that horde following me. I would have trouble sleeping if I knew an innocent died because of me."

He looked behind the car for the first time and noticed the fast approaching horde was only about 15 feet away. He quickly stripped off his backpack and threw it in the backseat and climbed over the door while Maka started to speed away.

"Cover your ears for a sec," she said and reached to turn on the radio. He shot her a questioning look but decided to listen since she didn't leave him for the zombies.

Maka flipped on the radio and turned it on full blast right as she got off the highway. She drove past the hideout where her friends were waiting for her to bait the zombies away from the store. She waved as she passed by and Black Star, Soul, and Tsubaki smiled widely but frowned upon noticing the extra person. Maka slowed down and circled the parking lot a few times before the car was had walkers on both sides but she still had a clear shot of the exit. She slammed on the acceleration and the two passengers shot back in their seat just as the song Radioactive by Imagine Dragons came on.

"Irony, you cold hearted bitch," Maka muttered. She turned down the radio enough to where she could raise her voice over it "So, what's your name, Stranger?"

"Death the Kid, but just call me Kid."

"Ah, so your Shinigami-sama's son. He'll be happy to know your back. My name is Maka. I take it those are your weapons?"

"Yes, Liz and Patty."

Maka smiled, "Nice to see something familiar in a world of chaos. Those three people we passed were part of my group called Spartoi, we managed to survive to outbreak by taking shelter in the DWMA. Your dad is fine, by the way. Jovial and enigmatic as ever," she laughed.

Kid laughed with her, "Yeah that sounds like father. So why exactly did you blare that music to get us chased? Seems a little idiotic to me."

Maka laughed, "We had to get the walkers out of the store, there were so many that we couldn't go in. Right now we are going to drive until we see a sign with a neon pink 'X' on it, then we are gonna switch cars so they will be distracted by the blood and sound of this one. Kinda reminds me of a bank robbery with these getaway cars."

"Yeah," Kid chuckled. "So where exactly are we going after this?"

"We? You wanna join my little renegade or something? Oh, you probably need a ride to the DWMA. That is why you're here, right?"

"Actually, no. I was just walking with no clue where I was heading. I had no idea where I was until I saw that grocery store. If you don't mind, I would very much appreciate a ride to the school, though."

"Nah, I don't mind. But to answer your earlier question, we have to make a turnaround somewhere up ahead when we switch cars. Then, we have to go around the horde that will surround this car and pick up Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star. Soul is my weapon and Black Star is Tsubaki's meister. There's the sign, get your things ready to hop out."

Kid gathered his backpack and put the guns inside. "You guys have to wait until we get to the school to change back, sorry."

"Aw, come on, Kid!" One of the guns said, "We've been stuck like this forever!"

"Actually, there's plenty of room in the van for everyone. Sometimes I feel like a soccer mom, driving people around in it." Maka muttered the last part. "I'm Maka by the way. I would shake your hands, but your still pistols so…"

Liz laughed at Maka's bad joke "I'm Liz, in Kid's left hand. My sister Patty is in his right. Say hi, Patty.

"Hi, Maka! I bet Kid likes your hair, he likes symmetrical things."

Maka laughed, "Hi, Patty. It's nice to meet you. Is that so? Well, that's good cause I wear this style almost every day. It reminds me of a time before all this shit went down and people started eating each other."

"A simple, symmetrical way of remembering nicer, less scary times. I like it." Kid smiled.

Maka laughed "Well, I'm glad. People used to say it makes me look like a kid, but after they saw my "natural leadership" as my Professor like to call it, and my "badass-ery" as Black Star calls it, they left me alone. And by that I mean when they saw me slaughter the first walker we saw in the city. Since then I was almost like the leader, aside from the professors, Death Scythes and Lord Death, of course. But anyway, we're almost at the van, so be ready to run to it."

Kid nodded and threw his backpack on one shoulder "I can deal with the asymmetry for a minute," he said in a strained voice.

"Oh, you were serious about that." Maka observed. "Hm, well we all have our weaknesses! Alright let's go," she said as she leapt over the door. She and Kid ran to the Honda Odyssey and hopped in. She jammed the key in the ignition, jerked it quickly and took off, leaving the blood filled, music blaring car behind where it was immediately swallowed in a wave of zombies trying to get to the blood.

"You guys can transform and sit anywhere you want, there's two rows back there. There's also water bottles under the seats if you want, would you mind handing me one?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, of course." Liz said as Kid placed her in the backseat. She transformed and took Patty so she could as well, then reached under the seat and took out four water bottles.

"Holy shit, when's the last time you three ate?!" Maka exclaimed after seeing the sisters and noticing how thin Kid is.

"We eat every other day. Usually 3 granola bars each but we ran out three days ago." Liz explained while handing Maka two water bottles who gave one to Kid.

Maka reached under her seat and pulled out a box of cereal bars. She opened it and gave each of them three with one left for herself. "I'm making you some curry when we get back to the school," she said.

They drove through a path in the forest next to the road and only had to run over 3 walkers before they made it back to the store. The tree scavengers were waiting outside and each had two packs stuffed to the brim with drinks and food that wouldn't expire easily. When they saw the three in the car Black Star shouted "Who are these people, Maka? you know not to pick up hitch-hikers! They could be infected!"

"Sheesh, chill Black Star. He's not infected and these girls were in gun form when I found them."

"Who the fuck are they?!"

"Black Star. I will Maka-Chop you if you don't stop yelling, you know I just got over that ear infection. This is Lord Death's son, Death the Kid. Can they call you Kid?" she asked and he nodded. "You can call him Kid. This is Liz and Patty… what's your guys' last name?"

"Thompson." Patty said with an innocent smile.

"Liz and Patty Thompson. Now get the fuck in before I leave your egotistic ass here."

He reluctantly agreed and climbed in the far back and pouted.

"Hello, I'm Tsubaki, Black Star's weapon. Sorry about his behavior, it's very nice to meet you all," Tsubaki said with an apologetic smile while she climbed next to the sisters and Soul climbed in the back.

"Sup, I'm Soul. Maka's weapon," he introduced himself then slurped to control his drooling issue.

"It's very nice to meet you all," Kid and the sisters said in unison.

"Alright, how much did you guys get?" Maka asked as she began to drive back to the DWMA.

"Three bags of food and two bags of drinks. Enough to last us a month, even with three new people." Tsubaki answered with a hint of pride in her voice.

"That's the best we've done yet! I knew that plan would pay off!" Maka smiled and told the 3 to drink some water. "We'll be at the DWMA soon."

"So, how exactly did you find these guys Maka?" Soul asked

"When I was going down the highway I saw Kid with his bag walking like a normal person which meant he wasn't a walker. He was the first human besides those at the DWMA I've seen in months. I couldn't leave him there."

"I don't mean this is a rude way, but why not?"

"Because, Soul, I can't just leave someone to get eaten alive by the walkers. Especially if it would've been my fault."


	2. Chaper 2: Prologue - Part Two

**Chapter 2 - Prologue Part 2: The Suffering of the Immortal**

**Authors Note: **Hey guys, I hope you liked the first chapter. I know prologues are usually set to take place a while before the story, and you guys will need to know how the outbreak started for things to make sense. _**Also, I don't plan on using the typical stumbling around, brain-dead zombie for the zombies in my story. I may call them walkers, but that's because I like the term**_ (besides, there will be more "types" later) _**so don't worry about me making these zombies cliché.**_ I also noticed that I forgot to mention what I meant by "Camping Backpack," what I meant was those large backpacks that have a sleeping bag strapped to the top. It's kinda something you would expect to see in a cartoon but it would make sense in an apocalypse. Anyway, ON WARD WITH THE STORY.

Somewhere in Brazil, a woman, if she could be called that, stood over her prey. She smiled down at the man she was about to kill. It was a sickly smile, not because of gnarly yellowed teeth, on no. It was sickly_ sweet. _She had perfect white teeth, plump pink lips and angelic golden eyes. But if you looked at her smile closely, you could see the ill-intent hiding beneath that beautiful mug of hers. The gray haired man stared up at her in horror.

"Do you know what kind of effect that virus could have on the world?! Why would you want to extinguish human life?" He screamed at her.

Her smile turned sinister before she replied, "You humans are all the same. You'll do anything for an innocent face. It was so easy to trick you and gain access to your little laboratory. Except, I guess it's not that little, is it? I mean, it did have enough bacteria and viruses to make a disease that literally turns people into zombies with semi-functioning brains. How lovely! Now maybe without humans for company my horrid husband will feel the loneliness I felt all those years. But my poor son, oh how he will suffer. Oh well, all the more reason for him to hate his father," she spat with disgust clear in her voice and on her face. Her white hair with gray streaks floated around her as though she were in water.

"What are you?" The man, Dr. Seil, questioned with resolve and peace showing on his features. "When I die, I at least want to know what's killing me."

"Oh, _**I**_ won't be killing you. I do have to test this little virus, you know. But, I suppose you do deserve to know who is turning you into a creature that craves to destroy and eat human flesh. My name, is Charlotte. Charlotte Death-Fisher. Now, Mister Seil, I'm sorry but I have to turn you into a zombie now."

"NO! Please! Just kill me! PLEA-" Dr. Seil was cut off by a needle injecting .5 ounces of a yellow liquid into his neck. Charlotte floated on her cloud of souls by the window, ready to make an escape. She watched as Dr. Seil slumped to the floor, dead. About 5 minutes later he started twitching. He just sat there for a while, twitching and having spasms like he was having a seizure, while Charlotte fetched a scalpel a small bag of blood from the walk-in storage fridge. Then suddenly, he stopped. He stood up and opened his eyes. They were a light blue-gray and were clouded over as though he had cataracts. Charlotte held the bag of blood in one hand and the scalpel in the other while she cleared her throat. The creature that was once Dr. Seil snapped around and faced where the noise came from. His eyes searched but even when they fell on her, they didn't stop scanning for something, anything that could've made that noise. Charlotte cut the top of the bag and then threw the scalpel at the newly made walker. He didn't even flinch and it headed straight for his stomach, but roared when it stuck him. Charlotte then flung the bag so the blood splattered all over the wall. Seil quickly sniffed out where the scent was coming from and proceeded to lick the wall.

"Disgusting," Charlotte muttered to herself, while the walker stopped licking only briefly to try and see if something else was in the room. Charlotte pressed the release button on the wall and all the doors to the laboratory opened wide. It took Seil only a moment to smell the fresh blood coming from his fellow researchers. As he followed his nose, Charlotte flew out the window and it took only moments before she heard the screams of the bound scientists.

"So it appears I was correct. The creatures will have all basic senses, survival instincts, and will only have reflexes to dodge attacks that they can sense, not see. I'm so sorry but you will not have the joy of dying, my child. The virus will not infect you do to your Shinigami blood, but it has to be this way for you father to suffer."

And with that, Charlotte made the journey back to her hideout in the Andes Mountains where she would wait for the end of days. After most humans were extinct, she would travel the world and search out all the stragglers to murder them herself. When she was made immortal by Lord Death, she was also given Reaper powers which includes the ability to reap souls, and that is exactly what she would do. Since the creatures were soul-less, there would be plenty of reaping going on. After human life was extinct, she would surrender to her husband in the hopes that he would murder her then he would be damned to suffer all alone with only his son for eons until humans formed again.

"A perfect plan," she mused to herself. Of course, she had heard of the Spartoi squad. Even when you don't talk to many people, a group of meisters and weapons that powerful was a topic everyone knew about. She already had her plan for a distracion so she can murder them. After all, she would need a distraction. The only things that can kill a Shinigami, or people made into Shinigami, are meisters, weapons, and other unnatural forces such a witches or Kishin. If it wasn't elemental, anatomical or fully human, then it could kill you. And she had the _perfect_ distraction for those little brats.

'_Oh, Death, if you hadn't tricked me and made me suffer this wouldn't be happening. Let's see how that squad takes-' _her thoughts were interrupted when a loyal servant of hers took her coat to hang.

**Author's Notes: **So we needed some background information before we really got into the story. It seems like I give a lot away here but there is still so much more to this story. Like why Charlotte is doing this, and what Lord Death did to her to make her do this. Also, the distraction she has for Spartoi is a major influence on the story. Reunion and maybe a battle scene next chapter. Reviews are appreciated, and I give anyone permission to use any of my OC's! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3: Reuniting and Settling in

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

**A:N-** Finally! An update!Leave it to me to forget to do the disclaimer, right? Ha, well anyway Maka is a total badass in this fic, if you couldn't tell. OOC I guess but whatever, man. It makes for a better plot. So without further ado, I give you chapter 3 (Or 1, I guess.) Also, I do know where this story is going, I'm just a little unsure how I'm going to get there, hence why it's taken so long to update (that, and high-school fucking sucks.) I don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters.

* * *

The sky had turned angry, furious even. Its rage bubbled and boiled until it spilled over and rain fell to what was once Earth, but is now an apocalyptic wasteland. The group of seven was near the DWMA now, and a specific girl was bouncing in her seat.

"Why are ya so excited, sis?" Patty asked her overjoyed sister.

"Are you kidding? Kid is going to be reunited with his father, how could I not be excited?! It's gonna be just like in the movies!" Liz replied with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Kid chuckled, "Liz, you make it sound like I'm meeting up with some lost girlfriend or something, it's just my father. Besides he knows I'm fine, he's been watching us through the mirrors."

"What?! That's creepy! Why would you let him do that?" Liz exclaimed.

"Oh relax, he's a death god, not a peeping tom, sis."

"Exactly, Patty." The group laughed at the thought of a perverted Shinigami.

"So how old are you guys, anyway? Soul, Blackstar and I are 19 and Tsubaki just turned 20, by the way."

"Sis and I are 20, too! Kiddo is 19," Patty answered Makas question.

"Hm, okay. Look, there's the academy. Just a few more minutes then we'll be there. And if Spirit tries to do anything to you girls, tell him that Maka would hate him again if he did." Maka informed.

"Whatcha mean by again, Maka?" Patty questioned

"I mean he cheated on my mom before all this happened and she left. I haven't seen her since and now I don't know if she's even alive. I used to… honestly, I used to absolutely hate him, but I realized that a lot of that hate was anger that I felt towards my mom for leaving me like that, so now I'm working on forgiving him. He's still a man-whore, though, so it's a little hard. That's what I mean by "if he tries to do anything." You guys would be just his type if you were, ya know… hoes. " Everyone burst out laughing again, but Maka was still a little upset at her father. She really didn't know where her mother was and for all she knew, she was walking around eating other humans right now. Liz sensed Maka's change in attitude and laid a comforting hand on the younger girl's shoulder. They soon reached the academy and Maka offered to show the girls to the kitchen while she makes curry in order for Kid to have some privacy with his father.

"Thank you, I appreciate that." Kid smiled at Maka. "I'll take you two to meet him later okay?"

The sisters nodded in approval and Maka lead the demon pistols and Tsubaki to the kitchen while Blackstar and Soul went to the storage room to drop off the load and give Stein an update on what they got. Kid was still walking with the girls, for the Death Room was on the way to the kitchen. They were all laughing and chatting like old friends when Liz accidentally bumped into someone "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!" she apologized with a polite smile while getting up. Suddenly a large, white rectangular hand was in her face and a high pitched voice said "No problem, Liz, I was busy chatting with Spirit and wasn't looking either." Liz looked up and saw a tall shadowy figure. That may sound scary, but it was also bouncing like a child and had on a cartoonish mask, not to mention his voice. She took his hand and bowed, "Lord Death." Everyone did the same except for Kid. He was standing there with a look of pure overwhelming happiness on his face.

"Dad!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms around the Death God. He was overjoyed to see someone who he thought he would never see again. When Kid had left for his mission 8 months ago, it was before everything went to hell. He had to travel to Michigan to hunt a Kishin egg and by the time the killed it, they had the state in a quarantine lockdown. Eventually, or course, the walkers managed to get in, but Kid kept the sisters in gun form to protect them and fought his way out. After months of traveling he finally reached Nevada, but the state looked as though a hurricane had passed through. There were no street or highway signs indicating where he was and most landmarks were gone. He had heard that drastic measures were taken to control the outbreak in Nevada but to actually set a bomb off? None of that mattered now though, because Maka had saved him and reunited him with his father. "Dad! I thought I'd never see you again!" Kid was crying now but he couldn't care less. He may be 19, but he still loved his father more than anything. "I missed you too, Kiddo. I'm so glad you're alright." Lord Death had shed his robe and mask and was now hugging his son with his normal body, which was still very tall, yet surprisingly thin. He looked almost identical to Kid, save for the connected lines and longer, more defined nose and cheekbones. His hair was to his shoulders and shaggy, and his eyes were also different from Kid's, while his were a gold, his fathers were a deep purple with a dark blue ring around the pupil. They were both crying by now and Maka lead everyone off to the kitchen to give them some privacy.

"Liz, Patty, this is my father, Spirit. Dad, these are Kid's weapons, Liz and Patty Thompson. Try anything with them and I'll shove my foot up your ass." Maka stated before going off to prepare the curry she promised to make. The girls said hello to Spirit, and he responded, pale as a ghost, with a whispered "Hey," before running off, knowing Maka would make good on her threat. Meanwhile, Kid and Shinigami-sama had finally separated and were now making their way to the kitchen while chatting idly. "So, father, have you gotten any leads as to how this all started?" "Yes but I would rather not discuss it, Kiddo, until I know if it's correct." Knowing that his father would change the subject anyway and also hearing the hint of sadness in his father's voice, he decided not to press the subject. After a few minutes of Kid telling his father of the ordeal that was returning home they made it to the kitchen, where curry was being dished to all the girls with extra helpings in Liz and Patty's bowls.

"Whoa, Lord Death! Who knew you were so hot?" Maka said, obviously comfortable with the Shinigami. The aforementioned man blushed and looked away, which caused all the girls to giggle, which only served to deepen his blush. Chuckling, Kid smelled the air in the kitchen, "That smells amazing!" He exclaimed, mouth already watering. Maka giggled which, for reasons unknown to the young reaper, made him blush before she said "Well, come and eat some then. I know you're hungry, and I made this specially for you three skeletons! Would you like some Lord Death?" "No, thank you Maka-chan, there are things that need to be done. I trust that you will help Kid and his weapons to their room and show them around? OH! WAIT! We have no more rooms! Oh, goodness me…" The reaper trailed off, but Maka replied "I already thought of that, I have two bunk beds in my room since there was no room in storage, and figured we could share. I don't mind, do you guys?" The three in question shook their heads, though Kid did so a little hesitantly for he was still confused as to why he thought her giggle was so adorable._ Probably because she saved me. Yes, that's it, just a strong sense of admiration for saving me, _he concluded in his mind. "Great! Then after we finish eating I'll show you to my- no, _our _room!" "Thank you Maka-chan, I will see you all later." Lord Death said as his robe appeared around him once again while he walked away.

The group ate while Tsubaki and Liz chatted about nails, Patty made a giraffe out of her chicken then bit its head off, and Maka and Kid talked about books they have read recently and arrangements for their room. After Liz, Patty and Kid each had two bowls- or in Patty's case 4- of curry, Maka lead them to their room while Tsubaki went to make sure Blackstar wasn't being too big of an idiot. "Alright, Kid and I decided that we could share a bunk so you sisters could share one. Sound okay?" "S'okay with me," Liz replied while Patty looked thoughtful. Suddenly, she said "Can we be friends Maka-chan? I've never really had friends, only family like Liz or Kiddo, he's like a brother to me. Even before the zombies…" Patty trailed off sadly, but perked up when she felt arms wrap around her in a comforting hug, "Of course we can Patty. I can even be your best friend, if you like. Would you lik-" Maka was cut off by Patty's squeal of delight and a bone crushing hug from the same girl. "Yay! Thanks Maka-chan!" Patty shouted while running into the room that had a sign saying 'MAKA'S ROOM.' "I guess I'll have to change that. Patty, would you like to make a new sign for the door with all our names on it? Crayons and paper are in the bottom right drawer." After getting a yes from the girl Maka smiled and turned to Kid and Liz, who were both ecstatic that Patty found someone to befriend who accepted her. "And Kid, you can redecorate to fit your needs. Liz, the top drawer on the right side of the dresser is filled with nail-polish. Also, if you have any clothes in that bag, feel free to use the closet and drawers. I only have a few articles of clothes so there's a lot of space."

Kid, who was actually surprised that she told him to redecorate as needed, felt his heart swell with how generous and kind this seemingly rough girl was being. _Why, _he thought._ Why am I feeling this way about her? I _just _met her! _Kid scolded himself mentally and said to Maka "We actually are wearing our only clothes. We had to ditch the rest to make room for food and supplies, and clearly the latter takes up most of the bag." "Oh, okay. Well, tell ya what. You guys come with me when Patty finishes the sign, and we can get you some clothes from the storage room. If we need more, we can make a run to the mall. Actually, we're gonna need to do that anyway, winters coming and we need warmer clothes…" Maka trailed off thoughtfully. She finally took a chance to examine what they were wearing. The sisters were wearing almost matching outfits, cut off tops and ties, along with hats. The only difference were the pants, where Liz had jeans on, Patty had puffy denim shorts on. "You girls are definitely going to need warmer clothes than that. Especially if it keeps raining, we can't have you getting colds." She looked to Kid next, who felt small under her gaze. "Your suit is nice, but pretty dirty. I guess it would be warm enough. We still should get you more clothes though." With that Maka turned to make room for all three of her new roommates. When Patty finished the sign, she took them to get clothes where the girls picked out several pairs of jeans and t-shirts, along with jackets and coats. Kid got slacks and dress shirts, along with 2 t-shirts and a jacket and coat for himself. All three got the undergarments and pajamas. After washing their clothes and hanging them to dry, Maka lead the three to the "Chill Hall" as she so lovingly dubbed it, while explaining that they are allowed to pretty much do as they please, so long as they aren't wasting supplies or endangering others. When they got to the hall, she introduced them to everyone, meaning Kim, Ox, Harvar, Killik, Pot of Fire and Pot of Thunder, Jaqueline, Azusa, Justin, Miss Marie, Crona, Ragnarok and Stein, who all three of the newcomers agreed was pretty creepy. After meeting everyone, they realized how late it was and just how tired they were. Maka lead them back to their room, all the while questioning while she felt so angry at Jaqueline for showing a "liking" to Kid.

_I just met him, I don't have any type of feelings for him. How could I? I don't, I know I don't. Or… I _think_ I don't… _

Dismissing her thoughts with a small shake of her head, Maka told the three to gather some pajamas and, after doing the same, lead them to the shower area. "I guess that somehow the water stations that take water from the ocean are still running, so we don't need to worry about wasting water by showering." Maka explained. After all four had showered and changed, Maka went to wash the clothes and the three tagged along to retrieve their dried clothes. Upon returning to the room, the four settled in with Patty and Kid both on top bunks. Kid had decided that since there were beds on each side and no paintings, he could wait until tomorrow to make sure the beds were aligned. He was simply too tired. Patty drifted to sleep with thinking of her new friend in a giraffe costume, while Liz was thinking up nail designs and about how hot Soul was. Maka and Kid were both slowly drifting off thinking of their weird feelings for the other. Their rest didn't last very long though, for they heard the unmistakable sound of glass shattering and a scream that sounded an awful lot like Jaqueline's.

* * *

**A:N-** AH. CLIFFY. I'm sorry, I really am. This chapter was just SOO filler-ish. It sucks, I know. I feel bad, but they needed to get settled in. Also, Blackstar and Soul will not really be getting in the way of the Maka x Kid romance in terms of jealousy, but more like overprotective brothers. So in case you couldn't tell there's a hint of Soul x Liz coming, too. Maybe. Not sure yet, but the friendship between Maka and Patty will also play a large role, I promise. (No. No yuri. Not in this fic, at least.)


	4. Chapter 4: Saving the World

Chapter 4: Saving the World

**A:N-** Hey guys, this chapter is gonna start kind of dark and shed some light on how much the survivors know. It's gonna turn fluffy and the romance is really gonna kick start in this chapter so yay for that. It ends on a serious note, but other than that and the beginning it's pretty fluffy. Have fun, kiddies~

* * *

"_No one wants to die. Even people who want to go to heaven don't want to die to get there. And yet death is the destination we all share. No one has ever escaped it. And that is as it should be, because Death is very likely the single best invention of Life. It is Life's change agent. It clears out the old to make way for the new." –Steve Jobs._

* * *

How do you react to death? Usually you cry. Scream, maybe, about how it's unfair for that person to be taken from your life. But… how do you react… when the world is already dead? When there are more dead people than there are living, when the dead are trying to eat you? Are they even really dead, or are we murdering them? All I know is… the only escape from this Hell we now call earth… is death.

_Date: 10-09-13_

_It's been a week since we lost Jaqueline. She was Kim's weapon, but now Kim uses her witch powers for healing those that go on runs instead of going on them herself. It just so happens that the one window we didn't have enough wood and iron bars to block got broken. Whether it was by the walkers or not, we don't know. I hope it was… because if not, who knows what else is out there. But, then again, if it was them, then they're getting smarter; adapting, because a rock was used to smash the window. We buried her in the graveyard that we put a fence around. The other day, Ox's father "wandered" onto the school grounds… he was a walker. It just so happened that he showed up the one time Ox had been on a run in weeks. Then, the first time Azusa went on a run in two months, her sister showed up as a walker. The strange thing is, they were both wearing nothing but underwear and witnesses said they didn't have any bites. We thought the only way you could be changed is by being bitten. Maybe… maybe someone infected them on purpose. Using family members to get us killed in our moment of hesitation. How cruel, I hope that's not happening. I don't know if I could kill Mama… If that is happening though, then who has the resources to do that? Death has said that it is some sort of supernatural being, that's all he says. He gets this look in his eyes, though, when he says it… Sadness, maybe? Regret? Both? I'm not sure, all I know is that he's like a second father to me and I don't like seeing that in his eyes._

_I've noticed something. When we kill the walkers, souls come out of them. They're so very faint that I can hardly see them, but they're there. That means the walkers are technically alive. That must be why they aren't rotting. Maybe this whole thing is just a giant virus that we can cure. Stein left a while ago to capture a few to study, hopefully he can find a cure. Kid said that it seems like the creatures are left with only their survival instincts and can sense large objects that come near them. They can't see, but can hear and smell, obviously._

_Kid and his weapons have been proven to be of good use around here. The girls are good scavengers, having grown up on the streets. I meant what I said to Patty, about being her best friend, and she knows that. She protects me and I protect her. Liz and Kid have told me how glad they are that she has someone, and they asked me to do my best to make sure she's always safe. I will, I promise. _

_I no longer deny that I feel something for that shinigami. He's adorable, with his OCD and stripes (even though he hates them…) I don't quite know what it is I feel yet. He's proven to be trustworthy over the week he's been here, and being Lord Death's son must mean he was raised to be a gentleman… Maybe… maybe I could trust more than just my weapon Soul, Death, and Blackstar… Just because Papa used to- no, _still is_ a total flirt and is un-trustworthy doesn't mean all guys are. The three I mentioned before proved that. I'm not sure though, I mean I've only know him for a week, too. I'll give it some more time, maybe 'til Halloween and if I'm not sure I'll wait till Thanksgiving to put my trust in him. Ha, look at me. Saying all this as if I haven't already put my trust in him. Nice job, Maka. Way to hold out. I like him, I'll admit. I don't love him yet, God no! But… there's… _something_ there. He feels it too, I can see it in his soul. He has a… attraction, I guess, to me. I can see it. I guess that's how I could describe the way I feel about him, as well. Maybe I should just ask him out on a date… How would we do that anyway? Eat together away from everyone else? How pathetic… You know what, I'll ask him out. I will. I'll make tempura and we can eat it on the balcony. There. Bam. Date. Now let's just hope he says yes._

_-Maka_

Maka sighed as she put her journal under her pillow. All she had to do now was muster up the courage to ask him. _Come on, you're a tough motherfucker! You can ask a guy out! …No. You can't. Because you're weak. You're a baby. That's why Mama le-_ **NO!**

"Damn, I really _do_ let my thoughts run away…" Maka sighed. She always felt that maybe Mama left because she was weak. She would always sit and cry whenever she got a scrape or little bruise and acted like such a baby when she was younger. That's why she decided to make Soul into the best Death Scythe and become a better meister than her mother. She climbed out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. Kid and the sisters were with Lord Death, walking around the school. Once she reached the kitchen she checked her team's stock and made sure they have the ingredients for tempura. They did, and she could even make extra for everyone else. Just as she walked out of the kitchen she bumped into a blob of black. Before she could fall on her rear, a large with foam hand reached out and grabbed her arm. Pulling her up, Lord Death said "Sorry Maka-chan, I was talking with Kiddo and the girls."

"That's okay, Death. Hey everyone," Maka greeted making eye contact with the girls and Kid, blushing when she reached said shinigami. Lord Death giggled at this. "Did you just giggle?" Maka asked stifling laughter, which she failed at doing and guffawed at the Death Gods actions. Everyone, including the reaper in question, laughed with her. Still laughing, she waved and started to walk away, saying that she had to fold laundry. Before she got far, she felt a hand grab her arm. She looked down and saw a skull ring on the middle finger of her captor's hand. "What is it, Kid? Something wrong?" she asked, looking at him noticing the other three had proceeded into the kitchen. He blushed and looked away while apologizing for grabbing her.

"It's fine Kid, really. What's up?"

"Well, I uh- I- What I mean is…" Kid sighed, "Would you like to… go on a date with me? I mean like, we could eat away from everyone, or something or go look through dad's mirror, or something or-" he was cut off by Maka's finger on his lips, silencing his rambling.

"Or course I'll go on a date with you, Kid." Maka smiled. She could've sworn she heard three voices, two female and one male, cheer in victory in the kitchen. "I was actually gonna ask you. I'll make shrimp tempura and we can eat it on the balcony, okay?"

Kid smiled, "That sounds lovely Mak-" "I WANT TEMPURA, TOO, MAKA-CHAN!" Patty screamed, obviously eavesdropping, while bursting from the kitchen. Maka laughed, "I promise to make you some, too Patty. I'll make some for our whole team. But make sure you don't go to the balcony while Kid and I are there, okay? We want to be alone."

"Okiee, Maka- chan. Are you two gonna kiss?! MAKA AND KIDDO SITING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Patty ran away giggling, while Lord Death and Liz ran, also giggling, before they could get chopped for eavesdropping, leaving a blushing Kid and Maka in an awkward silence.

"Well… I'm gonna go get started, it's almost 6:30 and it'll take a while. Meet me on the balcony at eight, okay? Oh, and tell your dad to quit giggling, it's not manly or something a Death God should do." Maka said with a laugh.

"Okay," Kid answered, also laughing. "I'll see you then Maka." He smiled one last time before going to scold his dad on his manliness.

* * *

After making tempura for everyone and setting up a blanket on the balcony, Maka set the basket in the direct middle. She sat and waited for Kid to show up, knowing he would be right on time. She had let her hair out of its usual pigtails, and was wearing a knee-length, symmetrical, light yellow dress with an emerald necklace that Liz picked up for her on a run a few days ago. Liz and Patty helped her with make-up at the kitchen counter while the rice was cooking, putting very little on her. Just some lip gloss and mascara. They helped make sure she was completely symmetrical before shoving a bottle of wine and glasses into her basket and pushing her out of the kitchen before she could protest.

Opening the basket, Maka found an iPod and speaker in the basket that Liz or Patty must've put in while she was cooking. She plugged the speaker into the iPod and pressed play, turning the music low as _Need You Now_ came on the speaker. She watched her watch and at 8 seconds past eight the door opened and Kid walked out. He was wearing black slacks with a yellow button down the same color as her dress, no doubt picked out by Liz and Patty. Maka stood to greet him and blushed when he stared at her.

"…Wow. You look _beautiful_."

"Thanks, Kid. You look amazing, too." He blushed at the compliment and noticed the unlit candles and lighter sitting by the food outside the basket. "Candles?"

"For if we're still out here when it gets dark. I figured we might need them."

"You're really smart, you know that Maka?" Kid asked sitting down. "This looks and smells amazing. I hope you didn't go through too much trouble…"

"No of course not." Maka assured. _It only took one and a half hours of standing in a hot kitchen getting burned by oil splashes, _she thought. They talked while they ate and continued chatting after. While Maka was lighting the candles she finally noticed that Kid had brought a bow with him.

"What's that, Kid?" she asked pointing to the box next to the reaper.

"Oh! I almost forgot! It's for you," he said with a blush while holding the box out towards her. She took it and he explained while she was opening it "I remembered you talking about a stuffed moose that was your mom's that you didn't have time to grab before the bomb went off. So when I was on a run yesterday I saw this and got it. I know it's not your mom's but I figured you might like it…" He trailed off ad he watched her stare at the half-foot tall moose. When she finally looked up he noticed the tears beginning to spill over from her eyes and dance down her face. He was about to apologize when she tackled him in a hug, knocking both of them to the ground. She buried her face in his chest and said "Thank you, Kid. I didn't know you were even listening when I said that. This means so much. Thank you…" Kid hesitated but eventually wrapped an arm around Maka and rested the other hand on her head. The song changed and Maka instantly recognized it.

Shooting up, Maka held a hand out to a startled Kid and said "May I have this dance?" with an adorable smile that Kid could never say no to. He took he hand and stood up, then hesitated. Maka giggled and took his hands and put them on her waist. She put her hands on his shoulders and they danced as the lyrics began.

_You tell all the boys "No"_

_Makes you feel good, yeah._

_I know you're out of my league_

_But that won't scare me away, oh, no_

Maka was mouthing the words now and Kid led them over to the speaker. He bent down to turn it up just as the hook and chorus began.

_You've carried on so long,_

_You couldn't stop if you tried it._

_You've built your wall so high_

_That no one could climb it,_

_But I'm gonna try._

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_

_Would you let me see beneath your perfect?_

_Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl_

_I wanna see inside_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?_

As the song continued and eventually finished, Maka buried her head in Kid's chest and danced slowly with him, moving and swaying and dipping with the crescendos and decrescendos. By the time the song was over they were just swaying. Maka lifted her head and found Kid's golden orbs staring at her. They both noticed the close proximity of their faces but neither made a move to separate. In fact, they each leaned forward, finding that there was _too much_ space between them. They were mere centimeters apart now, and both worried the other cold hear their heartbeats. When their lips connected, Maka realized that kissing someone never gave her this feeling. She'd had boyfriends in the past, but things always ended on good terms because neither partner felt the spark when they held hands or even kissed. But now, with Kid, she finally felt it. The bubbly feeling, and seeing flashes so realistic you would think fireworks were really going off. Kid had been thinking the exact same things as her and neither noticed when the song changed. When the new song ended they finally separated, gasping for air. Kid smiled and held Maka to him.

"Maka… Would you please do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Maka laughed lightly, and the sound sent chills down Kid's spine, "Or course I will Kid."

The night continued with laughs and talks of their childhoods. Maka eventually dozed off and Kid blew out the candles then carried her and everything she had brought outside back into the academy.

* * *

Maka and Kid have been dating for a month and a half now, and both know that they love the other, yet neither are willing to say it for fear of moving too fast. It was almost December now, and no one has found anymore family members as walkers since Kim saw her aunt. A week before Halloween.

Blackstar and Soul threatened Kid yesterday, saying if he hurt Maka then Blackstar would use Soul to cut his balls off. Kid didn't even flinch and explained that he would never hurt her, for he loved Maka but didn't want to move too fast with her. Blackstar and Soul just snickered because they heard Maka tell Tsubaki the same thing a few days before.

The group of 7 (much to Kid's dismay) were now sitting together in the DWMA's large auditorium. Lord Death walked on stage and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Students and teachers of Death Weapon Meister Academy, it is time that I stop hiding things from you. I have recently received solid evidence as to who it was that started this outbreak by looking at the footage in my mirrors. The creatures outside… are in fact human still." This earned multiple gasps from the audience. "Their souls, since most have killed, are mostly Kishin eggs. I have seen what this virus is constructed of, and we just need to create a vaccine and spread it to all infected. Once we do that… We can save the world."

* * *

A:N- I know right! It's revealed! Next chapter is more information from Lord Death, then fun, and probably a cliffhanger ending so get ready for that. See ya soon The song is Beneath You Beautiful by Labrinth.


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmares in Reality

Chapter 5: Nightmares in Reality

A:N- Why hello there, dear readers. Been awhile, hasn't it? Sorry to keep you all waiting and making you think I would leave it there, but school has been a pain in the… butt… lately. I figured that I would stop dillydallying and get to the drama~! Enjoy, dearies. **SEXUAL REFERENCE IN THIS CHAPTER! LOOK OUT FOR THESE: * ***

"The mastermind behind this whole infection… is actually my wife, Charlotte." Lord Death continued, earning several more gasps from the audience.

Kid froze. …_Mom? Why? Why would you do that?_ He didn't realize that tears were flowing down his face until Maka pulled his head onto her shoulder and wiped them away as they fell. He let her hold him, melting into the comforting embrace.

The Shinigami on stage continued, "She sent me a letter, explaining that she did this to make me suffer alone for all eternity. She believes that I betrayed her when I made her immortal. I failed to mention the responsibilities it would bring, for back then I was young and stupid. She had to watch her friends die, then, as she was- no _is_ a Shinigami, she also had to reap souls. She was constantly surrounded by death and apparently couldn't handle it. If only I had told her what being a Reaper meant… Anyhow, what's done is done. I suppose she didn't realize that her concoction only made the infected temporarily… brain-dead, would be the best word, therefore, we can save them. There are some complications, though, as to how we will spre-" Lord Death was cut off by Joe Buttataki.

Standing up, Joe exclaimed "How do we know she didn't send her son here to spy on us? Maybe he's even going to infect us all so we can't make a cure! We need to eliminate any threa-" Joe was cut off much the same as he did to Death. However, the interruption was by a book thrown, harder than any Maka-Chop ever before, by Maka Albarn. She had a glare that would make Shinigami-sama himself cringe away in fear.

****** "We stick together here. Threaten anyone again and next time I'll be Maka-Chopping your other head with a knife. Understand me?" ******

Everyone in the room cringed and Joe sat down with a look of trepidation. Maka calmly sat down net to Kid and he wrapped his arms around her waist while burying his head into her collar. She put her arms around his shoulders and motioned for Lord Death to continue.

"Thank you Maka-chan. As I was saying, there are complications. We need to create an antidote first, which is why Stein is not here. We also need to find a way to spread it to all infected. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

The room was quite for a while, until someone, unexpected to have a good idea by most, spoke up. "If we can create an antidote that can be absorbed through the skin or administered into the body then maybe we could find one of those helicopters that firemen use and start by curing Nevada. Then, we can send people out with buckets of the antidote and have them splash it into the walkers' mouths' or use needles to give it to them. After a while we'll have enough people to clear the USA, then North America, and then we can use planes and cargo ships to send the antidote abroad and repeat the process again until the world is cleared of the virus. If those methods don't work we could always hunt down thousands of animals and inject the raw meat with the antidote and send that around the world." By the time Patty stopped talking, Maka, Kid and Liz had proud parent faces on while everyone else was dumbfounded.

"When the hell did you get smarter than your god?!" Blackstar exclaimed.

"She was always smart, dumbass. You guys just never gave her a chance." Maka defended her best-friend earning a hug from the secretly smart girl.

"BRILIANT IDEA, PATTY. Once Stein is done creating the antidote, we can send it around the world with those methods. Now, since that's settled, we've been working very hard lately and I believe it's time for everyone to just chill out and hang around. I can take guard, seeing as how I can see it all with my mirrors anyway, and I want everyone to hang out with your friends, relax, sing karaoke, whatever. Just have fun!" Lord Death giggled and walked away.

"I thought I had you tell him to stop giggling a month ago." Maka said to Kid while laughing at the Death God's flamboyant attitude.

Kid laughed, "I did but he's just a kid at heart…" He trailed off and Maka didn't need mind reading powers to know what he was thinking.

"Come on, let's go to our room and talk. Liz, Patty. I'm taking Kid back to the room to talk about… the new information. Give us about 30 minutes then bring everyone else so we can all chill."

88888888

"Kid…" Maka began as she lay down next to her boyfriend. "Do you have anything you want to say about what we learned today? I know just… talking through it might help."

"I just don't get why she did it. I know she's mad at father for not telling her the responsibilities of being immortal, but… she obviously didn't care that I would have to suffer too. I thought she still loved me even though she left, but… I guess she doesn't." Maka hugged him tightly, not knowing what to say. She let him bury his face in the crook of her neck and rubbed small circles in his back as she just held him. After a while she felt his body go slack and his breathing evened out completely. She smiled as she watched him sleep and brushed his bangs off his face- symmetrically, of course. She was getting up to tell the others he was sleeping when he grabbed her wrist. She looked back down to him and saw that she must've woken him when getting off the bed.

"Please don't leave me…" He mumbled, half asleep. "I need you here. I love you." He paused, realizing what he just said, and his eyes widened. "Oh, I'm so sorry Maka! I didn't mean to say it, I know it's too fast but it just slipped out and-" His rambling were silenced by a finger to his lips.

"I love you, too." She stated with the sweetest smile anyone could ever muster. "I didn't say it because I didn't want to push you too fast, either."

He pulled her down on the bed and they lay there until their friends came.

"Whoa, there! Other people in the room, no more sexy times!" Liz exclaimed, dramatically covering her face with her hands while Soul, her boyfriend of one week, just laughed at his girlfriend's actions.

"We were just laying here, jeez…" Maka muttered with a fierce blush. "Anyway, what do you guys want to do? I mean it's only," she paused looking at the clock on the wall, "12:30. There's still a whole day to waste. Patty burst into the room then, carrying a machine with four microphones attached to it.

"KARAOKE!" She screeched.

"Jeez, alright, just stop screaming. So uncool…"

Maka laughed "Alright Patty, but you have to go first!" she taunted, causing Patty to pout.

"Fine…"

The group laughed and joked for hours while people sang songs and got teased relentlessly afterwards.

"Wait, guys. It's already 5 and we haven't heard Maka or Kid sing yet. Even Crona has gone, come one guys!" Liz begged the two, who were sitting on Maka's bunk.

"Alright, I'll go because if I say no you'll sick Patty on me." Maka said, knowing how annoying Patty's begging gets. "But you can't laugh! Or I'll chop you." She threatened, climbing down.

Grabbing the mic and flipping through the song book, Maka picked number 14.

_Back me down from backing up_

After hearing the first line, everyone's eyes widened. _**SHE'S FANTASTIC**_ was the mutual thought on everyone's mind.

_Hold your breath now it's stacking up_

_Etched with marks, but I can deal_

_And you're the problem and you can't feel_

_Try this on, straitjacket feeling_

_so maybe I won't be alone_

_Take back now, my life you're stealing_

_Yesterday was hell _

_But today I'm fine without you_

_Run away this time without you_

_And all I ever thought you'd be_

_That face is tearing holes in me again_

_Trust you is just one defense_

_off a list of others, you don't make sense_

_Beg me time and time again_

_to take you back now, but you can't win_

_Take back now, my life you're stealing_

_Chorus: _

_Yesterday was hell _

_But today I'm fine without you_

_Run away this time without you_

_And all I ever thought you'd be_

_That face is tearing holes in me_

_but today I'm fine without you_

_Run away this time without you_

_And all the things you put me through_

_I'm holding on by letting go of you_

_And when that memory slips away_

_There'll be a better view from here_

_And only lonesome you remains_

_and just the thought of you I fear_

_grip falls away_

_[Chorus]_

_And all the things you put me through_

_I'm holding on by letting go of you_

After finishing the song, Maka waited for the laughter that came after everyone else finished. When she heard nothing, she risked a look at her friend's faces. They looked like they had seen ghosts.

"WHERE THE _HELL_ DID YOU LEARN TO SING LIKE THAT?!" Blackstar asked.

"Maka, that was amazing! I never knew you could sing that well!" Tsubaki complimented.

"Totally cool, Maka."

"That was better than cool, Soul! She rocked it!" Liz said.

"You were better than before!"

"That's because I wasn't in the shower, Patty." Maka smiled. Kid came up and hugged her from behind.

"My girlfriends really is multitalented. All the more reasons why I love you."

"Aw, you're so sweet." Maka smiled and kissed him, earning gagging noises from Soul, Blackstar, and Patty. "But now it's you turn to sing. Don't worry, I'll still love you even if you shatter my eardrums."

Everyone laughed and Kid playfully scowled, but it didn't work to well because he was smiling.

After Kid's ear shattering attempt at _In the End _by Linkin Park, everyone decided that was enough karaoke time.

Suddenly, as the group was watching _Uncle Buck_, Lord Death came on the intercom. **"Spartoi to the Death room, Team Spartoi report to the Death Room NOW." **He said in his true (scary) voice. The gang looked at each other and ran to the death room, meeting up with Kim, Ox, Killik and their weapons along the way. As soon as they reached the doors to the Death Room, Lord Death came out without his usual robe and mask on.

"Father, what's going on?"

"No time to explain son, we have to get to the entrance now." And with that he took off running with the Spartoi squad close behind. When they reached the front of the school, they saw what Death was worried about. The windows and doors were smashed and there were about 30 walkers entering the school.

"Maka, try as hard as you can to see if any of their souls are Kishin eggs." Lord Death instructed. Maka complied and found that only one had a Kishin egg soul and they were in the back and separated from the group. Death then pulled ropes from seemingly nowhere and instructed the team to push them all together except for the Kishin egg. They managed to get all but 5 of the walkers together by pushing them back with their weapons, taking care not to go near their faces. Once the majority of the walkers were tied together, Lord Death asked Maka to point out the walker that killed enough to become a Kishin egg.

"Sure thing Death." She switched on her Soul Perception and focused on the cloudy blobs that were the walker's souls. She found the one with a red tint and focused her eyes on it while she turned her perception off. "It's that one right the-" She cut herself off as she looked at the walker. It was a woman in her late 30's with a pale blue dress on, torn and splattered with blood. Her dirty blonde hair was matted down, greasy and tangled. She was a short little thing, skinny, yet muscular. Her glazed over eyes held the small tint of green that meant they were once a beautiful emerald color.

"…Mama?"

A:N- Oooh, romance with a cliffhanger. I'll try to update sooner. I don't own Soul Eater or the songs/bands mentioned, nor do I own Uncle Buck. (Maka sang Straitjacket Feeling by The All-American Rejects.)


	6. Chapter 6: Savior

Chapter 6: Savior

**A:N**- So the final big even is in this chapter. SEMI-FINAL CHAPTER GUYS. (possibly an epilogue for one more chapter [8 chapters]) Sorry to see this end but I have ideas for other fanfics so you will probably see more of me. On to the story!

* * *

She stood there, tears running down her cheeks, experiencing a paroxysm of sadness. She burst into tears, sobbing. The others surrounding her moved to capture the 4 remaining walkers that were a few feet from Kami Albarn. Or… what was Kami, but is now a Kishin egg because of a grudge caused by an immortal woman's own incompetence.

Suddenly, Maka stopped sobbing and looked up. She first saw the walkers that were tied in a large group and a smaller group, struggling to break free of their restraints and tear into the meisters' flesh. _We won't let you people become Kishin eggs. We will save you, we will cure you. I promise_, Maka silently vowed. She moved her emerald eyes, still dripping with tears, to look at her friends next. They were watching her, waiting, seeing if she was going to take care of the problem of if they should do it. She met the gazes of the all 6 meisters. Kim, Killik, Ox, Black Star, Crona, Lord Death, Kid… Then their weapons transformed and there were 7 more people waiting for her to make a move. The weapons stared at her as well before Tsubaki grabbed Black Star's arm and motioned to the walkers. The blue haired ninja nodded and grabbed the extra few feet of rope that acted as a leash for the mob, leading them to the storage area where they were being kept until the antidote was perfected. All but two of the meisters as well as three weapons followed, leaving two Shinigami, Patty, Spirit and Soul who had been in human form with a hand on Maka's shoulder since she started sobbing. He looked at her and asked "Do you want me to transform, or do you want someone else to handle this?"

Maka shook her head, breaking out of her stupor. "No. I need to do this. But… I think I should use Papa. It… I just… I feel like I should."

Soul nodded in understanding, then looked to Spirit. Death's current weapon nodded and walked over to his child, holding her for a few seconds while crying. He then transformed and fell into his daughter's hands. She twirled him expertly and their souls matched fairly well, though not as well as hers would with Soul Eater's.

After getting tackled in a pity-hug from Patty, Maka turned to face her mother.

"Mama…" She trailed off, tears still falling. Kami's head snapped towards the sound and she started sniffing the air. The older woman snarled like a rabid dog and charged for her daughter, who side stepped and let Kami trip. Maka proceeded to pin her mother down by stepping on her hands lightly, as to hold them down but not hurt her, and sit on her abdomen. She held Spirit in scythe form up to her throat and was about to decapitate her when she noticed something. Placing Spirit to the side slightly, Maka moved her fists under her mother's jaw to keep her from biting her hands and grasped the necklace surrounding Kami's throat. Maka twisted it so the clasp was in the front and detangled it from her mother's hair. After removing the necklace, Maka picked her father back up and placed him back at Kami's throat.

"I'm so sorry Mama. I love you." And with that, her mother's blood splashed onto her arms and front as her body twisted and morphed into a glowing red soul. Maka picked up the soul as Spirit transformed back and ran into the DWMA, bawling his eyes out. She sat there for a few seconds, letting the blood drip down her face, just staring at her mother's tainted soul.

"Are you okay, Maka-chan?" Lord Death asked in a serious tone.

"Yes. I just… I need a shower. And… I need to clean this necklace, then I'll be okay." Maka replied, getting up from the ground and handing the soul to Lord Death. "I, um, just… need a few minutes." While she was walking away, Maka couldn't help but notice the sad look that Kid was giving her. Stopping, she asked "Kid… Will you and Patty be in the room when I get out of the shower? I don't… I don't really want to be alone."

"Of course we will, Maka. We'll be there for you. We always will be." Kid replied, smiling sadly at her.

"Thanks." Maka replied, letting a ghost of a smile trace her lips.

* * *

After showering and cleansing the necklace from the blood it was caked in- from how many people, Maka didn't know- she walked back to her room where, as promised, Kid and Patty sat on their respective beds. The two looked up as Maka entered and she offered them a sad smile. They each smiled back and pulled some items from behind their backs, Kid pulling out 3 boxes of chocolate and Patty pulling out 3 bags of chips.

Maka chuckled, "Heh. Comfort food. Thanks, guys. Really, this means a lot."

Without responding vocally, Patty went and grabbed Maka into a hug before leading her over to where Kid was setting up a movie. "What do you want to watch, Maka?"

"Anything is fine, but probably a comedy."

Liz walked into the room to see the ending credits for The Hangover and Maka in Kid's arms with Patty's head on her lap. Smiling, she grabbed a blanket for Patty and one for the couple. After turning off the TV, Liz turned to leave but paused at the door. "Goodnight, guys."

* * *

Maka, Black Star and Kid walked down the street, weapons in hand. It had been 3 weeks since the attack on the DWMA and Stein said he finally created a vaccine that didn't kill the Kishin walkers within a day of receiving the antidote. The walkers he tested on were still Kishins, of course, so they would be killed anyway.

"So we're just getting some of the flu vaccines from Walgreens? Sounds simple enough." Black Star stated.

"Sure, it _sounds_ simple, but the walkers gather in hordes near there. One wrong move that creates noise and we could be eaten alive." Maka said, slightly glaring at the care-free meister. "We need to be careful."

"Yeah, yeah. I know! The great Black Star isn't an idiot anymore!"

"Psh, not as much of an idiot at least…" Maka retorted, earning a snort from the assassin and a chuckle from Kid, who spoke up after a few minutes.

"The store is right there, and the horde is right next to it. We're going to have to sneak in quietly and pray that they don't hear us."

After successfully entering the drugstore vie the roof, the group of 3 let their weapons transform since there were no walkers inside. They spent a few minutes gathering the vials of vaccine and were now wandering about, collecting various items and food that they found along the way. After most people finished, everyone was at the front waiting for Maka to gather the last of the pain killers. As she rounded the corner to the aisle where they were all waiting, she walked in front of a shelf that was positioned before a window at the front of the store. Black Star decided it was a good idea to jump out and scare Maka, causing her to tumble backwards into the shelf. Time seemed to go in slow motion for the group as they watched the shelf fall towards the window and eventually crash through it, breaking the silence. Heads snapped towards the group as they sprinted from the store, with the walkers hot on their trail. They ran for what seemed like hours, all the while with Tsubaki yelling a Black Star about how idiotic that was. She only ceased when she noticed the rest of the group had stopped and were looking all around at the walkers that they were surrounded by.

"Fuck." It was Soul that spoke, arm transformed into a blade. The weapons would have to wield themselves while the meisters held normal weapons for them to survive this. The walkers charged, and the group fought back with all they had. Maka, Black Star and Kid held regular hunting knives, a katana, and two machetes while Tsubaki held her hair transformed into a chain-scythe, Patty held Liz and Soul was slashing at the walkers' brains with his arm. During the fighting, the group made sure to keep their eyes on each other, and had to rescue another from being bitten several times. When Maka's knives were knocked from her hand, Soul jumped in and stabbed trough the walker's head. Turning around to find her lost weapons, Maka notice something that sent shivers of terror up and won her spine. Patty. She was facing off against 3 walkers in front of her, and another was sneaking up behind her. Everyone was busy and Maka was the only one that could save her, but her weapons are still on the ground somewhere. So Maka did the only thing she could think of. She ran to Patty and as she ran she could only think of how close the walker was to biting her best friend. Just a few feet away now, she yelled at her friend at the top of her lungs, "PATTY!" Looking over at her, Patty realized that the walker was about to bite her, but it was so close that she didn't even have time to block or shoot it, so she closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. Only… she never felt the bite, but only felt the rush of wind as the walkers she had been fighting were taken down by a comrade. Opening her eyes, Patty gasped in horror at what she saw. There, in the walker's mouth, was an arm. An arm, attached to a shoulder, attached to a whole body. Someone took the bite for her. Looking up at the face, Patty's eyes welled with tears. One of the last people she ever wanted to see bitten had just stuck their arm in a walker's mouth. For_ her. _Tears streaming, Patty spoke the name of the person who had just saved her life. "Maka…"

* * *

**A/N: **CLIFFHANGER~! I am _so _sorry for the wait! I had such writers block, I couldn't figure out how to lead up to the end. This will most likely be a 7 or 8 chapter story, depending on if I write an epilogue. Hope you enjoyed! I don't own Soul Eater or Walgreens.


End file.
